lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Cronologia:Dezembro 2004
Day 71 - Wednesday, December 1, 2004 * Ben reveals the pacemaker deception to Sawyer, and shows him that they are on a small island from which escape is impossible. * Eko has a vision of Yemi, and his tent catches fire. Hurley and Charlie pull him to safety, then he disappears. * Jack guesses Ben has a spinal tumor, then attends Colleen's funeral. Day 72 - Thursday, December 2, 2004 * Eko's visions lead him to the Beechcraft, where he discovers Yemi's body is missing. * Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Paulo and Nikki activate a screen inside the Pearl which shows another one of the DHARMA stations, and catch a glimpse of Mikhail Bakunin. * Eko follows "Yemi" into the jungle and is killed by The Monster. Locke reports Eko's dying words as, "We're next". * Jack refuses to remove the tumor on Ben's spine. Juliet surreptitiously asks Jack to kill Ben during surgery. (Screen title: 9 Days Ago) * While in the Pearl, Paulo retrieves the diamonds he stashed in the toilet. * During Eko's funeral, Locke is fixated by an inscription, on Eko's stick: "Lift Up Your Eyes And Look North - John 3:05". * Alex bursts into the Hydra work party looking for Karl. She warns Kate, "They're going to kill your boyfriend, just like they killed mine". Prompted by Juliet, Kate tells Jack to do the surgery or else Sawyer will be killed. * Kate climbs out of her cage and breaks open Sawyer's so they can escape. Sawyer explains they are on a different island with no chance of escape. Resigned to their fate, Kate and Sawyer have sex. * Alex unlocks Jack's cell door and prompts him to get out. On one of Ben's monitors, Jack sees Sawyer and Kate in post-coital embrace. When Ben shows up, Jack agrees to do the surgery on condition that he can leave the Island. Day 73 - Friday, December 3, 2004 * Pickett reveals "Shephard wasn't even on Jacob's list" * Jack sabotages Ben's surgery, threatening to let Ben die unless the Others release Kate and Sawyer. * Kate and Sawyer flee the Hydra. Alex helps them evade capture, and offers them a boat if they free Karl from Room 23. * Ben tells Juliet he will let her go home if she helps Kate and Sawyer escape. Juliet shoots and kills Pickett so that Kate and Sawyer can get away with Karl, and Jack completes the surgery on Ben. * Desmond saves Claire from drowning. Later, he tells Charlie that he has been foreseeing Charlie's death, which he cannot prevent indefinitely. * Jack is moved to the bear cage and Juliet is locked in the aquarium. Isabel questions Jack. He denies that Juliet asked him to kill Ben. Isabel asks Jack why he's lying for Juliet. * Back on the main island Karl tells Sawyer and Kate that the Others are giving the kidnap victims a better life than the other survivors, and reveals that the Others have backyards. Day 74 - Saturday, December 4, 2004 * Cindy, Emma & Zack, and presumably the rest of the kidnapped tail-section survivors, are standing around Jack's cage when he wakes up. Cindy evades Jack's questions, saying only that they are there "to watch". * Jack offers medical care in return for Ben commuting Juliet's sentence. Juliet is 'marked' instead. Jack is taken back to the Barracks with the rest of the Others. Day 75 - Sunday, December 5, 2004 * Vincent leads Hurley to the DHARMA van. * Kate and Sawyer return to the beach camp. Kate, Locke and Sayid ask Rousseau for help to free Jack. Day 77 - Tuesday, December 7, 2004 * Sayid, Locke, Kate and Rousseau discover The Flame, with Mikhail Bakunin and Bea Klugh inside. Bakunin kills Klugh at her request. Sayid finds a map giving the location of the Barracks. Locke uses the Flame's computer and enters a code to report an incursion into the station by the hostiles. Locke discovers C4 explosives in the building and takes some. After Locke leaves the Flame, the building explodes. * Sawyer tries to win his stash back from the other survivors in a ping-pong tournament, but loses to Hurley. Day 80 - Friday, December 10, 2004 * Mikhail Bakunin claims that Kate, Sayid and Locke are not on the list and gives reasons why. Bakunin is murdered by Locke who pushes him into the sonic barrier. Sayid finds C4 explosives (from the Flame) in Locke's pack. * The search party reaches The Barracks, where they see Jack seemingly enjoying the company of the Others. * Claire attaches a message to the tag on a migrating seabird. Desmond initially tries to thwart Claire's plan, and she learns about his visions of Charlie dying. * Outside the Barracks, the search party decides to sneak in at night to rescue Jack, after some debate over whether he actually wants to be rescued. Day 81 - Saturday, December 11, 2004 * Kate and Sayid are captured while attempting to free Jack. Jack tells Kate he made a deal to leave the Island, but will come back for her. * Locke sneaks into Ben's house. Ben reveals that he knows everything about Locke's paralysis. He speaks of a metaphoric "magic box" on the island, which contains whatever a person desires. * Locke takes Alex hostage and blows up the submarine, right before Jack and Juliet were due to leave on it. * Hiding in the jungle, Rousseau sees Alex for the first time since Alex was a week-old baby. * Ben tells Locke he is important because of his ability to 'commune with the Island'. When Locke is taken to see what came out of the "box," he finds Anthony Cooper. * Nikki discovers Paulo's deception and causes him to be paralyzed by the bite of a Medusa spider so she can retrieve their diamonds, but is accidentlly bitten as well. Appearing to be dead, they are unintentionally buried alive by the Losties. * Sun discovers the truth about Charlie and Sawyer planning her abduction. *When Juliet goes into the gameroom to give Kate a sandwich, Kate tries to escape but Juliet knocks her to the floor. Day 82 - Sunday, December 12, 2004 * Juliet and Ben go over Juliet's plan to infiltrate the crash survivors and gain their trust. Before leaving, Ben hands Juliet a gas mask and says that he will see Juliet in a week. * Locke informs Kate that he is leaving with the Others and tells her that while he made a case for her with them they about the bad things she has done so she can't come along. * Hurley convinces Sawyer that he faces banishment from the beach camp, as part of a con to get him to be nicer to people. * The Others (and Locke) abandon the Barracks. Jack, Sayid and Kate are knocked out with gas. * Kate wakes up in the jungle handcuffed to Juliet. They decide to return to the The Barracks * Kate dislocates Juliet's shoulder during their fight. They encounter the Monster and hide in a tree. Kate learns that she broke Jack's heart and relocates Juliet's shoulder. Day 83 - Monday, December 13, 2004 * Sawyer and Desmond kill a boar. * Kate and Juliet repel the monster at the sonic barrier. * Sawyer hosts a feast on the beach. * Kate and Juliet return to the Barracks to rescue Jack and Sayid. All four then depart for the beach. * On the way back to the beach camp, Sayid attempts to learn more about Juliet and the Others, but is rebuffed by her and Jack. Day 84 - Tuesday, December 14, 2004 * Jack, Kate and Sayid, along with Juliet, return to the beach. * Charlie finds Claire seriously ill. Juliet tells Jack that her sickness results from "withdrawal" from the injections she had previously been given by Ethan (though it was actually caused by an implant placed in Claire by the Others). She leaves the camp to retrive a serum from Ethan's hiding place that will cure Claire. * Juliet reveals that pregnant women on the island die from unknown causes. Day 85 - Wednesday, December 15, 2004 * Juliet finds the case with the medical supplies and has a confrontation with Sayid and Sawyer. She returns to the camp to inject Claire, who recovers from her illness. This sequence of events, set up by the Others, helps Juliet to gain some trust among the survivors. * With Jack's encouragement, Juliet begins to set up camp with crash survivors. Day 86 - Thursday, December 16, 2004 *Desmond is shown fishing on the beach after recieving flashes of Charlie dying in the jungle. *Desmond convinces Hurley, Jin and a reluctant Charlie to come "camping" with him, but Desmond does not inform Charlie of his death situation. *After seeing Jack and Juliet eating alone together,Kate seduces Sawyer and has sex with him. *The camping party finds the cable on the beach, and later sees a helicopter crash into the ocean, followed by a blinking red light from a parachutist. Day 87 - Friday, December 17, 2004 *The camping group heads out into the jungle, and finds a backpack full of interesting items such as a Satellite Phone and and picture of Desmond and Penny inside the book Arvil-22 (Catch-22 in portugeuse). Desmond is now fully convinced this parachutist was Penny coming to rescue him. Desmond's vision is almost fulfilled when Charlie is shot, but Desmond decides to save him at the last second, and tells him to "duck". *Jack and Sawyer play ping pong, and Sawyer confronts Kate about her relationship with Jack. *The camping party then finds a parachutist in the tree, and Desmond cuts her down. They take off her mask revealing the face of not Penny, but Naomi.